The Twelve
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Lord Garmadon's twelve daughters, three triplets and three singles, are learning how to cope with life in the Underworld, their younger brother, and their second oldest, who wants the throne more than anything, and is not so happy with Lloyd's arrival.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I own none of Ninjago, sadly. I also got inspiration for this from my good friend, miyuki-garmadon and her story, old friends, new rivals (great fanfic, by the way).

Prologue

General POV

In the Underworld, eleven sisters gathered to discuss what to do now that their father, Lord Garmadon, and mother, Lilly Garmadon, otherwise known as Lady Garmadon, were at the height of their rule in the skeleton inhabited area.

"First off, we should do roll-call. From youngest to oldest. Lucine?" The oldest of them, Lupe, with her darker than the night black hair and light green eyes, started, looking around for her younger blonde-haired and red-eyed sister.

"Here." Her youngest sister responded, pure innocence filling her voice.

"Good. Lona, Lola, and Lokelani?" The eldest sister called out her youngest set of triplets.

"Here." They all responded in perfect unison, their blonde hair bobbing slightly, red eyes sparkling, thought not as much as their younger sister.

"Now, Leura, Leah and Leala?" Lupe called her second to youngest set of triplets.

"Present." The three whispered back, lighter hair than Lupe, yet with the same green eyes.

"Alright, now. Lana, Lan, and Lamilla?" Lupe called out silently, looking for the oldest set of triplets.

"Right here." The blonde haired Lana spoke up, her brunette triplets were always quiet unless they needed to speak or felt like it.

Lupe nodded her head. She looked around for the sister with by far the darkest hair of them all, as well as the most blood red eyes. "Where's Luisa?"

The sisters looked around, worried. They needed Luisa to talk to or else the whole meeting would be a complete waste of time.

The skeletons passing by began to notice the anxiety from the girls and their worried faces. Too keep from drawing too much attention, the girls stood around in a circle.

"Where could she be?" Lupe asked. She looked up at her younger sisters and asked, "Anyone have any idea?"

Lucine was the first to speak up. "I heard from Frakjaw that she was sneaking around again." She then added, "Why don't we ask him?" Murmurs of agreement were heard from the circle, yet some weren't as sure as others.

"What if he gets suspicious?" Lana asked.

"Besides, and I'm not saying we can't trust Frakjaw, it's just…he can never really keep his mouth shut, if you know what I mean." Leah added.

"Fine, them how about one or two of us go ask him, while the rest split up and try to act normal." Lupe suggested. Her sisters agreed and began to debate on who should be chosen to ask him.

"I say Lucine. She knows him best," offered Lona.

"But, then again, pretty much everyone knows him, thanks to him," Lan contributed.

"I say we have a vote." Lamilla offered. Her sisters all agreed with her. They voted in the same order they were picked previously during their little roll-call.

"I'll go. He does know me and I know him." Lucine volunteered.

"Lucine." Lona, Lokelani, and Lola all voted at once.

"So that's four votes Lucine." Lupe kept count.

"Lucine." Leura, Leah, and Leala also responded in perfect unison.

"Seven votes Lucine." Lupe counted.

"We also vote for Lucine." Lana, Lan, and Lamilla contributed to the vote.

"Ten votes for Lucine. I'll vote for myself, just to keep an eye on Frakjaw and make sure he doesn't go off topic." Lupe volunteered. She then added, "Again."

So it was decided. Lupe and Lucine, the oldest and youngest of the sisters, were to ask Frakjaw, the "never shut up" skeleton where their fellow sister, Luisa, was.

A/N How was the Prologue? I know, it's really short, but prologues are usually short, right? *nervous smile* anyway, next chapter WILL be longer, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Frakjaw

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ninjago; I only own the daughters and wife of Lord Garmadon.

A/N All skeletons mentioned are skeletons from the show. Most of them aren't mentioned by name in the show, but they don't belong to me anyway.

Chapter 1: Frakjaw

After it was decided and agreed that Lupe and Lucine would confront Frakjaw, the other sisters spread out in groups of three, each triplet in a separate group. This event was a rarity, especially for Leah, Leura, and Leala, who seemed to almost never be more than ten feet from each other. Lupe and Lucine were looking around for the skeleton of fire, sometimes even stopping to listen and try to hear his never ending voice, yet, surprisingly, they couldn't find him. Even more surprising was how they couldn't even hear him.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Lucine suggested.

"I would think that, even in his sleep, Frakjaw doesn't shut up. Plus, I don't even think the skeletons need any sleep." Lupe told her. "But, let's not give up any hope." At that moment, Kruncha and Nuckal, two skeletons who were best friends, even though Kruncha would never agree, passed by them, obliviously in an argument again.

"But it looked like a doughnut!" Nuckal whined. It was then the two sisters noticed he was missing his front two teeth, yet again.

"It was a rock, you bonehead! Try to tell the difference next time!" Kruncha yelled back at him.

"I just wanted to know if it tasted like a doughnut." Nuckal argued. Lupe and Lucine looked at each other, nodded, and walked up to the two generals.

"Hate to breakup this highly entertaining bicker fight, but have either of you seen Frakjaw anywhere?" Lupe asked.

"Frakjaw?" Kruncha asked, with confusion scoring across his face. "Why would you want to see Frakjaw, princess?"

"Let alone hear Frakjaw!" Nuckal added. The two generals laughed. Apparently, their friendship had been repaired. The next day, or possibly even the next hour, the whole scene would be relived again, with the doughnut and rock confusion included.

"I want to know where my friend is." Lucine answered simply. No matter how "tough" or "stone cold" the skeletons thought they were, no skeleton had yet to prove they could say "no" to Lucine. "And you still haven't answered my big sister's question. Does one of you know where Frakjaw is?"

"Our apologies, princess. I thought I saw him talking to a rock. The rock looked like a cupcake." Nuckal answered, his mind back on rocks looking like food. Kruncha groaned in annoyance at his friend's behavior and shook his head.

"Nuckal, for the last time, rocks do not equal food. You don't even need food anymore." Kruncha lectured his partner.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around then." Lupe turned around, then looked back to see if her sister was following her. Lucine was still watching the skeleton generals bicker until she noticed Lupe was not standing next to her. After frantically looking around, Lucine turned around and saw her older sister. She then proceeded to run to her.

"Bye Kruncha. Bye Nuckal." Lucine turned around for a quick second and waved at the two.

After walking and searching, with not only their eyes but also their ears, the sisters found Wyplash, one of Lupe's closest and by far her most trusted skeleton friend. Just seeing her dear friend made her smile slightly.

"Hello, Wyplash. Do you by any chance know where Frakjaw is?" Lupe asked, Lucine behind her. At first, Wyplash looked the same way Kruncha did when Frakjaw was mentioned, yet, seeing little Lucine, he smiled in understanding.

"I think he was by Rock Falls. Just remember to be careful, don't be crushed by the rocks." Wyplash instructed before turning back to his work. He was talking with one of the messenger skeletons. Before walking away, Lupe lingered shortly, having picked up on Wyplash's eavesdropping skills. She could hear the conversation as if the skeletons were talking in her ear. She was so skilled at hearing and detecting noises, and having by far the best ability to detect and figure out what a scent is, she was named after the very creature she was most similar too.

"Those boneheads actually succeeded in getting the map?" Wyplash asked the simple skeleton in front of him. The skeleton nodded.

"And Samukai has ordered that you help him retrieve the first weapon." The skeleton responded.

"Tell him I'll be there." Wyplash instructed the skeleton before turning to head off for a few skeletons who had just finished scratching a pattern in the dirt to look like a checker board. Lupe slipped away before anyone could notice her spying.

"What was it? What did they say?" Lucine asked once her sister caught up to her.

"Something about a map and a weapon. Wyplash seemed eager to participate." Lupe informed her sister.

"Is that all?" Lucine pressed, her red eyes pleading. Lupe took a moment to look into her eyes. Red, yet her pupil was white, not black, like a moon for which she was named.

"That's all I heard." Lupe sighed, and then noticed some skeleton children heading back to their homes. "Come on. Let's find Frakjaw and Luisa and then get home before Mum begins to worry." Lucine nodded in agreement with her sister and the two took off running through the Underworld to the Rock Falls. Upon arrival, the sisters looked at the Falls. It really wasn't a waterfall, just named because the mountain would always throw down rocks and boulders at unpredictable times. Soon, Lucine and Lupe heard a familiar voice.

"And then I said to him, 'how could a being talk too much? The very thought is just silly! Why, I've never been accused of such a thing!' Then he just walked away as if I was Krazi trying to bowl. I never did see him again. Oh! This reminds me of one time I…"

"Frakjaw!" Lucine sprinted to her friend cheerfully.

"Lucine! What are you doing here? This reminds me of when…" Before Frakjaw could star yammering on and on about yet another one of his many adventures and tales, Lupe interrupted him.

"Frakjaw." Lupe said firmly.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you, by any chance, know where Luisa is?" Then, to prevent Frakjaw from going into another slew of stories and tales, she added, "With a simple yes or no."

"Currently, no. But I did last see her an hour or two ago. She went that way." Frakjaw pointed to the summit of the mountain. "But," he looked over the sister's shoulders to see skeletons begin to walk to their homes. "It's getting late. She should head down soon."

"Thanks, Frakjaw." Lupe looked up the treacherous mountain side. "I'll go look for her. Lucine, you stay here, with Frakjaw. Okay?" Lucine nodded, then turned to Frakjaw and started talking with him.

"Did you hear that Krazi and the builders are trying their hands at kickball?" Lucine asked Frakjaw, her gossiping partner.

"Yeah. This will be interesting. Let's see how many fouls they'll get in one game. I say higher than seventy-five." Frakjaw told her.

"I say they'll get less than seventy-five fouls." Lucine said optimistically.

"Want to bet?" Frakjaw offered.

"Sure." Lucine thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I'll bet you fifty knuckles, Krazi and the builders won't get anymore than seventy-five fouls in a game."

"Deal." Frakjaw agreed and they shook hands on it before gossiping about what was going on in the Underworld again.

Lupe rolled her eyes at her sister and Frakjaw, then turned to the mountain and began to climb.

A/N Told you it'd be longer! Anyway, please review! If anyone finds out what the sister's names mean, they'll get one digital cookie for each name. Ex. Lucine's name means … =one cookie, Lucine's name means … and Lupe's name means … = two cookies, etc. Also, a bonus cookie to who ever finds out what language the names are from. Please say in a review or PM me!


	3. Chapter 2: Luisa

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, this includes all the skeletons.

Chapter 2: Luisa

Lupe continued climbing the mountain. She knew well, after almost seventeen years of living in the Underworld, that the landscape would change constantly, and at unpredictable times. If she didn't find her sister soon, the mountain might split through the center or completely disappear in the ground in less than a second.

"Luisa! Luisa!" Lupe called out. "Luisa! Luisa! Are you here, sister?"

"What do you want?" asked Luisa, sounding as nasty as ever. Luisa's most distinguishing characteristic has to be how she is always smirking, snarling, or glaring, sometimes at the same time. "Let me guess. Frakjaw ratted me out." Lupe nodded at her sister. Luisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I was coming down anyway. Don't want Mum after me. Or worse Dad."

"They'll be looking for us by now," Lupe stated, looking over her shoulder as if too look for any intruder. "Come on. Let's go before they get suspicious and Frakjaw starts mouthing away again."

"When isn't he mouthing away? I swear, one of these days, I will take off his head and kick it to the far edges of the Underworld! It won't hurt him. I've seen Krazi take off his head millions of times." Luisa announced.

"There's a flaw in your plans, Luisa." Lupe stated as the two began their journey down the mountain. Luisa's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" She demanded. Lupe, ever patient, remained calm and collected as she answered her raging sister.

"He'll still be able to talk, his head anyway. Plus he'll just yell to make a statement; so really, there's no escaping Frakjaw and his mouth." They both laughed at Lupe's statement, much to the surprise of both of them. They were always at war with each other. Only their father could stop them, and he usually had to throw himself in between the two girls to stop the fight. Their mother, on the other hand, needed only to yell at them and they would stop.

Once the pair reached the base of the mountain, Frakjaw and Lucine were nowhere to be found. The pair saw that only a few skeletons were out now, as most were in their own caves drilled into the walls of the Underworld.

"Are you sure we're in the right area, Lupe?" Luisa asked her sister anxiously.

"Yeah. There's Bonezai's cave, and there's his workshop outside." Lupe pointed to a cave with a low light flickering inside and a small shed made from bone near the entrance. Bonezai knew the girls well, but he mostly knew the "Les", the triplets whose names started with 'Le'. Leah, Leala, and Leura were by far the most skilled out of the girls when it came to building, and they had therefore proven to be of good use to Bonezai, who was in charge of making the skeleton's vehicles.

"Fine. I trust you this time. So you'd better be correct or I'm telling Dad!" Luisa threateningly whispered back.

"There's Wyplash." Lupe pointed out. Wyplash must have heard her, because at that moment, he lifted his head at the sound of his name and began to look for the source. He smiled when he realized it was Lupe. Wyplash walked over to Lupe and Luisa, whom he hesitated around.

Most of the skeletons hoped for Lupe to take up the throne when her father stepped down, not Luisa. They all knew that Luisa could be the greatest dictator the Underworld had ever seen. Everyone, including Luisa, knew that if Lupe rose to power, the Underworld would see nothing but peace.

"Good evening, princesses. Why aren't you two back home? I was heading to my cave myself." Wyplash asked, concerned that the two would be in trouble if their father knew where they were.

The Lowlands. The name given to the area inhabited by the most ruthless and uncivilized skeletons known to exist. Even though Wyplash was ruthless and brutal in battle, what he heard from the skeletons, mostly Frakjaw, of course, of what the skeletons living in the Lowlands did, he even found it to be vial and horrible. But, the Lowlands were always quiet. Too quiet. Once he rose to power, Lord Garmadon assigned Bonezai to live near the Lowlands to spy on the skeletons and ensure that they don't try anything like rebellion. They always seemed to be planning something in their unbroken silence. Any civilized skeleton, aside from Bonezai, who could feign gathering tools for building, who went in the Lowlands never returned.

"Your father will be worried. You two should head back immediately." Wyplash instructed.

"That's what we were going to do. But Lupe got us lost." Luisa pulled off a classic card of her's. _'Blame on others, even when you say you wouldn't.'_ Seemed like it either always worked for her or no one paid attention. "So now we have no idea where we are."

"I know where we are. We're near Bonezai's place. See," Lupe again pointed to Bonezai's cave, just as Bonezai was walking out of his cave to his small workshop. Bonezai was confused, and it was beyond obvious that he thought he might be in trouble. To find out just how deep he was, he cautiously walked over to the three. His googly eyes registered happiness when he realized it was Lupe who pointed to him, not Luisa.

"Hi Bonezai. Didn't mean to scare you." Lupe apologized.

"It's fine. I was just locking up my shop." Bonezai merrily walked back to his shop.

"He sure is a happy camper today." Luisa commented.

"What's wrong with that?" Lupe asked, aggravated that her sister wouldn't ever see anything positive.

"Never mind." Luisa huffed. "Let's just get home."

"That way." Wyplash pointed down a path to the Fortress. "I'll see you two later." Wyplash then proceeded to walk to his cave and the girls walked down the recommended path.

"How long is this going to take?" Luisa complained. "I just want to be at home right now."

"Wow. Sometimes I really think you just need someone to complain and whine to all the time. Grow up. It's your fault for going to Rock Falls in the first place." Lupe argued back.

"Well, it's your fault for looking for me."

"Sis, if I didn't go looking for you, you'd be in some unexplored part of the Underworld. So you should be thanking me." Lupe countered her sister's argument, giving her the upper hand. Luisa didn't respond directly, she just muttered curses that would have earned her a nice thwack from her mother if Lilly Garmadon had been present.

Soon, the Fortress loomed up before them. The girls took off; racing as fast as they could so they wouldn't have to explain where they had been after the curfew their father had set up for all the inhabitants of the Underworld for their own protection. After curfew, the Spykors come out. And no one wants to deal with those over sized spiders.

Once the girls slipped inside their home, they were met by an angered Lord Garmadon.

"We're late, aren't we?" Lupe tried to lighten the situation. Her father only nodded his head, still glaring at the two.

A/N They is in trouble! What's going to happen? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 3: Announcement

The two girls shamefully followed their father through the fortress. The two didn't know what they would be punished with, but they knew to keep quiet and blindly followed their father. To their amazement, he led them to the table where the rest of the sisters and their mother were already seated.

"Sit." Their father sternly told them. Luisa quickly took her seat next to her father and Lan, while Lupe took her spot opposite of Luisa, her father to her left and Lana to her right. "Now that these two finally showed up." Lupe and Luisa looked down in shame. "You mother and I have an announcement to make."

"Another set of triplets?" Lucine asked. She always wanted a younger sibling to look down on so she would have some advice to pass on. Lucine was always looked down on and given life advice on everything her older sisters had already learned.

"No." Her mother gently replied. Lupe and Luisa looked at each other as if their mother had been run over by a boulder. The two knew what usually went on when their mother was kind or unusually gentle. Their mother was usually nice unless you got on her bad side, then it would spell trouble. "A single, this time." Their mother looked down at her slightly extended stomach.

Now the two eldest sisters looked at each other as if they were in pain.

For Lupe, this meant she had now twelve little siblings to keep in line, and for Luisa, this meant that, if the baby was a boy, she could lose all her chances of taking the throne. Luisa decided to take the risk and ask the question.

"Boy or girl."

"Luisa, look at all the people at this table." Lana criticized her sister. "The ratio of girls to boys is thirteen to one, not counting the baby. So the chances are leaning greatly to girl, not boy." Lana was always all about ratios and chances. She was the brains of math in the sisters. Of course, she learned all the basics from her parents and older sisters. Quickly, she became the smartest out of them when it came to math.

"Yet again, it's about chance. So really, the chances are fifty-fifty. It could be a girl or a boy." Leah argued. Soon, all the sisters were in on the argument. Lord Garmadon looked very exhausted from the argument.

Eventually, he became so agitated; he slammed his fist on the table and glared dominantly at the sisters. Everyone was quiet immediately.

"Now that's enough! We'll know if it's a boy or a girl when he or she is born. End of discussion." Lord Garmadon ended the debate. Lucine, looking to lighten the moment, decided to change the subject.

"Did you guys hear that Krazi and the builders are going to try playing kickball?" Lucine asked. Her sisters, excluding Lupe, who overheard Lucine talking to Frakjaw on the subject, looked confused and shook their heads. Lord Garmadon and Lilly Garmadon just sighed and smiled.

"Well, this won't to end well." Lilly commented. Her husband nodded to her in agreement.

"Me and Frakjaw…" Lucine began.

"Frakjaw and I." Lupe corrected her.

"Frakjaw and I made a bet. I bet five knuckles that Krazi and the builders won't get over seventy-five fouls in a game, but he says they will." Lucine then turned to her father. "Which reminds me, Daddy?"

"Yes, Lucine?"

"Can I please go to their first game? Please?" Lucine begged, using her eyes as her greatest weapon. It wasn't long until her father agreed.

"On one condition. You're home before curfew. I don't want to hear the Spykors hurt you. Understand?" Lucine nodded her head eagerly and smiled. After dinner, Lord Garmadon and Lilly told Lupe to stay behind.

"Now, Lupe. You know that when I step down, you'll be first in line to rule the Underworld." Lupe nodded her head, still wondering what her father wanted to talk to her about. "But, you also know that, if the child if a male, he will be next in line." Lupe nodded again. "Yet," Lord Garmadon looked at his wife. "We don't want him to be stuck down here. And we don't want you to be ruling here against your will."

"But, Dad, if I don't rule the skeletons, they'll be completely lost. And, really, they're not the sharpest tools in the shed, if you know what I mean. They'll be lost, confused. They need a leader. I intend to be the leader they need." Lupe protested.

"If that's what you want. But, then with Luisa, she won't be happy at all. We all know how she is." Lilly told her daughter.

"She'll do anything to lead the skeletons. But, she might be their downfall. She just wants power. She just…doesn't seem like the right leader." Lupe looked concerned. "I don't mean to talk poorly about her. Its just…"

"We understand." Lord Garmadon told her. "I just want you to promise me something."

"Anything." I told him.

"Protect your youngest sibling. Make sure he or she doesn't become like me. Evil, power hungry. There are sides to me neither you nor any of your sisters have seen. Just make sure he or she grows up to be a great person." Lord Garmadon asked.

"I promise. I swear it on my life. And my kingdom. I promise I won't even rule the Underworld until I ensure the child turns out just how you want him. Or her." Lupe swore and vowed to do just that. Her father smiled at her.

"So I've raised you well. Loyal, determined, and kind. Thank you." Lord Garmadon dismissed his daughter.

Yet, unbeknownst to all of them, Luisa was eavesdropping and was not happy.

_If it is a boy, and Lupe does help him, I'll make sure he doesn't ever see the Underworld. Then, when the ever-loyal Lupe goes looking for him, I'll be the ruler! _Luisa thought evilly, scheming to get exactly what she had always wanted. To rule the Underworld and skeleton army. _All that's left now is too wait. Wait until everthing unfolds perfectly into my hands. _Luisa lightly chuckled evilly at the thought, her blood eyes sparkling with evil delight. _Queen Luisa sounds far better than Queen Lupe! And it belongs to me!_

A/N Luisa's planning! Please review! And if anyone can find the female form for 'Lloyd', they get a quartz cookie!


	5. Chapter 4: Lloyd

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 4: Lloyd

Six months after the announcement, Lilly had just given birth to her thirteenth child. The sisters were shocked. A boy.

"Daddy." Lucine asked her father after seeing her little brother.

"Yes?" Lord Garmadon asked gently.

"What's his name?" Lucine asked.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Her father answered her as he gave the baby Lloyd back to Lilly.

"Lloyd?" Lan, Lana, and Lamilla all asked at once, and then leaned over their mother to face him. "Welcome, Lloyd, to the Underworld.

While the sisters and Lord Garmadon, as well as his wife, were celebrating Lloyd's arrival, one sister lurked in the darkness, jealousy and hatred scorching her face.

_Yes. Welcome to the Underworld, Lloyd. Enjoy your stay, while you can! Soon, you will never be able to return! _Luisa thought as she planned on how she was going to get Lloyd out of the Underworld. Then, the idea came to her. _The Lowlanders! They'll help me! They can steal on of Bonezai's vehicles so I can teleport out of here, abandon Lloyd in the middle of nowhere, and then return to the Underworld! _

Little did Luisa know, her younger sister, Lucine, had learned how to read minds, because Lucine had not told anyone but her mother about this ability, not even Frakjaw or Lupe. Lucine was so shocked that her sister would ever do such a thing, especially to her baby brother, but she forced herself to keep a smile on her face, lest anyone get suspicious. However, Lupe sensed that her sister was disturbed, so she became suspicious, only to brush it away, thinking Lucine was wondering how Lloyd would effect her status with her sisters.

~Three Years Later~

The three sets of triplets were playing with Lloyd, Lucine was out at a kickball game with Frakjaw, and Lupe was with Wyplash, having grown old enough that Lord Garmadon decided she should know what the skeletons and Lord Garmadon were planning. To take over Ninjago by retrieving the four golden weapons of Spinjitzu. The now nineteen-year-old Lupe had volunteered to participate in one of the searches.

The only unfortunate thing then was that their mother, Lilly Garmadon, had passed away due to a disease brought with giving birth to Lloyd. Even though this event changed the girls' lives, they still stood strong for each other.

"So, Wyplash, what weapon are you going for first?" Lupe asked her undead friend.

"The Scythe of Quakes. Located in the Caves of Despair." Wyplash informed her. He never kept any secrets from her. "Where's your sister, Luisa?"

Lupe then realized her sister wasn't present.

"I have no idea. Most likely at Rock Falls or something. She's always somewhere that you wouldn't go if you were in your right mind." They both laughed.

"So you have one month and then you're twenty. Seems like yesterday you were only twelve."

"I know, right? Life goes by so fast." Lupe agreed with him. They then changed the subject to what was going on in the Underworld. Skeletons had begun to question how long the alliance between Lord Garmadon and Samukai would last.

Before Lord Garmadon came to the Underworld, Samukai was known to be a brutal and unfair ruler. He was, in simplest form, a major dictator. He would work the skeletons until they fell to pieces, literally. The skeletons suffered for years under his rule. Frankly, most of the skeletons were secretly thankful and relived when Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld and defeated Samukai, taking the title of King of the Underworld.

That night, Luisa decided to set her plans into action. In the dead of night, she rose from her bed, dressed in a long black cloak, and then snuck into Lloyd's room. Lloyd could still be carried around with one arm, yet Luisa was extra careful so she wouldn't awaken him. She successfully made her way out of the Fortress and to the Lowlands. The Lowlanders were waiting exactly where she told them to meet her, on the side of the Rock Falls facing away from the Fortress and the civilized skeletons.

The Lowlanders were successful in stealing a motorcycle from Bonezai, just big enough for Luisa to sit on while carrying Lloyd. She soon got on the motorcycle and raced off to the distance, trying to achieve enough speed to cross over to Ninjago.

Meanwhile, Lucine was feeling uneasy, so she decided to look around for the cause of her discomfort. She soon discovered that Luisa wasn't in her bed. Lucine became even more worried, so she checked Lloyd's nursery. Upon entering, she silently gasped. Lloyd was not in his crib; he wasn't even in the room.

"Lupe! Lupe!" Lucine woke her sister. "Lupe!" Lucine whispered frantically.

"What is it?" Lupe mumbled. "Its late at night. Go back to sleep."

"Lupe! Luisa isn't here and neither is Lloyd!" Lucine hurriedly whispered to her sister. Lupe's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed. She grabbed her little sister by the arm.

"Where are they? Do you know where they went?" Lucine nodded.

"She looked like she was headed for Rock Falls. Hurry!" Lupe leaped off her bed, grabbed a long cloak, and ran out the Fortress. Lucine worriedly watched her from the window in their shared room.

Lupe ran as fast as she could through the Underworld towards the Lowlands and Rock Falls. She noticed a motorbike outside of Bonezai's workshop. "Sorry Bonezai." Lupe whispered to no one. "But my brother needs me." Lupe hoped on the motorbike and took off towards Rock Falls.

Upon arrival to Rock Falls, Lupe listened and heard the low hum of a motorcycle on the opposite side of the thin mountain. She quickly rode her motorbike to the opposite side only to find that not only was Luisa there with little Lloyd, but at least a dozen or more skeletons were also there. She immediately recognized them as Lowlanders.

Knowing she was far out numbered, Lupe decided to wait and see what would happen. Before she could come up with a plan, Luisa got on the motorcycle with Lloyd and rode off away from Lupe. Acting on instinct, Lupe powered up her motor and sped after her sister.

Soon, Luisa reached such high speeds that she disappeared into a bright vortex. Lupe immediately knew what had happened. Luisa had crossed over, with Lloyd, to the world of Ninjago, or the Over world as the skeletons would sometimes refer to it as. Lupe sped up, going faster and faster until everything was a blur whizzing by her. Before Lupe knew it, she lost focus, and everything went black. Then, a bright light flashed in front of her.

Lupe realized that the journey through the vortex must have whipped her out, because when she regained focus, a bright ball of white light welcomed her eyes.

_Is that a moon?_ She asked herself. Her father told her about the moon, but she had never seen one in reality because she was always in the Underworld. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and refocus on what her task was. _Find Lloyd and Luisa and have Luisa explain all this! Father will be most disappointed and angry at her!_

Lupe searched for a short period of time before she found a small hill. She decided to climb it to see what her surroundings were. As she was climbing, she heard a familiar breathing. _Luisa!_ She thought as her sister came into focus.

Luisa was on her knees in front of something. At first, it looked like a rock or a small pile of dirt. However, as Lupe came closer, she saw that it was no rock or pile of dirt. It was her little brother, Lloyd!

A/N What will happen to Lloyd now? What will happen with Lupe and Luisa? Please review! And also, magicsdawntrilogy, good eyes! You caught a quote from the Ninjago Official Guide.


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own the song, "An Irish Lullaby"

Chapter 5: Confrontation.

"What are you doing?" Lupe spook up. Luisa seemed to be caught completely off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Luisa hissed angrily her sister.

"Protecting Lloyd. You and I both know that Father will be very angry at the both of us if he wakes up to find us gone!" Lupe positioned herself in an attack stance. If Luisa tried to attack, Lupe would be ready and would attack her back.

The two of them both knew that Lupe could defeat Luisa. Or, as Lan would say, "there's a sixty to forty percent chance of Lupe defeating Luisa."

"Oh, really? Well, to late. I've already made my plans." Luisa smirked evilly. She then pointed to Lloyd. "Either he dies now, or I abandon him in the middle of nowhere." She smiled deviously, showing off her sharp, white teeth. "In fact, why don't we have it be your choice?" Luisa pulled out a gleaming silver knife and held it over Lloyd's head. Lupe made a move to leap at Luisa, but Luisa just smiled and lowered the blade.

"If you don't give a good answer, I'll just kill him now." Luisa got on her knees again and faced Lupe, though her knife was still hovering threateningly over Lloyd's head. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." She mocked Lupe.

Lupe was in a state of complete shock and frantically thought about what to do. She knew that if she rushed at Luisa, she would stab little Lloyd, and if she remained quiet for too long, he would meet the same fate. She then came up with her own plan.

"Fine. Abandon him in the middle of no where." Lupe squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head down in defeat. Luisa didn't suspect that Lupe was tricking her, so she smiled and picked up Lloyd. Before she could go far, however, Lupe stopped her. "Wait!"

"What?" Luisa asked nastily as she turned to face her older sister.

"Drop the knife." Luisa dropped the knife and let it fall to the ground. She then smiled.

"Thanks for the tip. Now it will be easier to carry him." Luisa then turned and continued to walk deeper into the forest. Lupe seized the opportunity to give her the upper hand. Lupe lunged forward and grabbed the knife. However, this caused Luisa to turn back. "What are you doing?"

"We wouldn't want someone to step on this, now would we?"

"Why should we care if they get hurt?"

"Say it was you, sometime in the future, and you forgot about the knife." Lupe easily snaked her way out of her jam. Luisa gave Lupe a suspicious look, yet Lupe kept her face straight.

"What ever." Luisa then proceeded to walk deep into the forest's large maze of trees. Soon, she stopped and set Lloyd down in a remote part of the forest.

Unbeknownst to her, Lupe lingered slightly in the bushes, like a she-wolf planning to take down a deer.

Before she could be seen, Lupe scrambled up a tree to keep out of her sister's sight. She held her breath and remained as still as she could as she heard Luisa come closer. Luisa walked smugly under Lupe back to her motorcycle. Lupe still didn't move a muscle until she heard Luisa's motorcycle speed off back into the Underworld. It was then that Lupe realized she would pass out if she didn't take a breath. Lupe gasped and caught her breath before climbing down the tree and looking for Lloyd.

_Maybe if I sing the lullaby, he'll respond. Or at least react._ Lupe then began to hum an old tune that her mother would sing to her when she was little. After Lupe learned the song, she sang it to all her younger sisters and Lloyd. Lupe began to sing softly.

Over in Killarney, Many years ago,

Me Mother sang a song to me In tones so sweet and low.

Just a simple little ditty, In her good old Irish way,

And l'd give the world if she could sing, That song to me this day.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander, To that cot again,

I feel her arms a-huggin' me, As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a -hummin', To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep, Outside the cabin door.

After slowly walking and singing the tune for a short period of time, she heard Lloyd's young whimper. She rushed over to him to find her little brother still asleep. She picked him up, then realized that Luisa might come back to check and make sure he was still alive. Truer words had never been thought.

"What are you doing?" Luisa wrapped her arm around Lupe's neck and pulled out another knife and held it to her throat.

"You know if Dad sees blood on that knife, he'll know it's not a skeleton. He'll be enraged at you. He'll know you did it." Lupe hissed out at her. Luisa's grip on the knife loosened slightly, yet then she tightened it.

"And if I cleaned it?" Luisa asked nastily.

"Look off into the distance." Lupe told her. When she did, she gasped. It was almost dawn. "The early bones will be awake and wandering by now."

"Fine." Luisa still wouldn't let go of the knife.

Lupe then noticed the hilt of the knife out of the corner of her eye. She gasped. It was engraved with a "W". W for Wyplash. It was her best friend's knife.

"How about this?" Luisa smiled evilly. "Either you kill him." Luisa put emphasize on 'you'. "Or," Luisa slightly pressed the knife to Lupe's neck as she whispered in her ear. "I kill you, and then kill him."

"Fine. I'll kill him." Luisa was caught off guard slightly by her sister's response, and then smiled wickedly again. "Well? Are you going to let me carry out the task?"

"Here," Luisa unwrapped her arm around her older sister's neck and handed her the knife.

Lupe walked over to the sleeping form of her brother as Luisa stood a few feet away, smiling and chuckling sinisterly. Just as she was about to stab Lloyd, Lupe picked Lloyd up and ran off with him in the opposite direction of her sister. She ran fast and hard, suffering the wrath of thorns and bushes to her face along the way. She was still running as fast as she could when she felt a hard blow to the back of her head and fell unconscious, with Lloyd still in her grasp.

A/N Suspense! What will happen? Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Peridot

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own the Sark.

Chapter 6: Peridot

Luisa walked over to her unconscious sister and still sleeping brother.

_ Surely she will kill me if I kill him. Even if I kill her, Father will banish me from the Underworld, and I can't kill Father!_ She thought. _What can I do? What can I do?_ She thought frantically. She knew that her sister would only have temporary amnesia, and she would eventually wake up, and when she did, Luisa would be in big trouble.

Luisa was frantic in her thoughts. If she didn't get rid of any and all evidence, she would be in trouble with the surface dwellers, and she did not want to deal with them. _A boarding school?_ The thought appeared out of nowhere in her head. She smiled as she formulated a new plan. To drop Lloyd off at a boarding school then leave Lupe in the middle of nowhere.

Luisa was gentle as she tried to pry Lupe off of Lloyd. Eventually, she was successful, but then thought that she would need an approach to the school. _What if I leave a note with Lloyd saying Father sent him? The stupid Ninjago people will fall for it instantly!_ Luisa slightly chuckled at her brilliant plan. She took out a piece of thin paper and a piece of ink and wrote on the paper. She had heard of a boarding school for bad boys, so she decided to drop Lloyd off there.

When she traveled with Lloyd to the school, everything seemed quiet. _Too quiet._ She thought as she neared the front desk. Suddenly, a man appeared almost out of nowhere behind the desk.

"What business do you have here?" He asked gruffly. Luisa knew she had to act determined and strong; she refused to let the old man push her around.

"I am here to drop off a bad boy. His name is Lloyd." She held Lloyd up as if he was a sacrifice.

"Very well. I'll find some room for him." Luisa then left Lloyd there. Before she left, she remembered the note.

"Before I forget, I found this note with him." She handed the man the note. He opened it and read.

_'This boy has been very, very bad. I wish for him to be enrolled in the boarding school immediately. Signed, his father.'_

"No name?" The old man asked.

"I never saw one." Luisa lied. She then slipped out of the school and ran back to the forest to deal with her sister. When she arrived at the place she left her, Lupe was no longer there. Luisa gasped, if she didn't find Lupe, her plans would be foiled.

"Where are you?" Luisa hissed. Out of nowhere, a fist landed hard on her right cheek, causing her to have a black eye. Luisa jumped up after stumbling from the impact and realized it was not Lupe who hit her. _No, not even Lupe has that strength._

Luisa kicked her attacker, and then realized it was a Lowlander.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Retrieving the vehicles." It was then that Luisa realized her vehicle, as well as Lupe's, was gone. "I stayed back to tell you."

"And punch me in the face!" Luisa proceeded to scattering the Lowlander's bones around the area.

Luisa decided that she would just hide out in Ninjago. _Besides, the skeleton army is planning on coming here anyway. I'll just say I slipped through the portal with them._ Luisa planned. She then decided to just wait on them. Even though she had no idea what was in store for her when she got back to her home.

Meanwhile, Lupe groaned as she sat up. She looked around at her surroundings, a cave. With some pelts of caribou scattered about here and there.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"In my humble abode." Her question was answered, but when she looked up, all she could see was a black as night she-wolf. The wolf seemed to smile. "What? Have you never seen a wolf before?"

"No, its just…I've never heard a wolf talk before." Lupe seemed to have surprised the black canine, as her green eyes widened in shock.

"You…you can understand me?" The wolf took a step closer to the young woman and sniffed her. "No offence, but you smell as if you rolled in bones."

"I'm from the Underworld." Lupe explained.

"The Underworld!" the she-wolf seemed even more shocked than ever. "How are you from the Underworld?"

"I was born there and I grew up there." Lupe explained.

"Who is your father?"

"Lord Garmadon." The she-wolf seemed to understand.

"Now I see."

"Why? What is it about my father that you understand?" Lupe was truly confused. How could her father's name explain everything to this wolf?

"Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld a long time ago." The she-wolf sat down to tell Lupe the story. "But, before we get into that story, what is your name?"

"My name is Lupe." Lupe told her. "What is your name?"

"Peridot. My name is Peridot." Peridot introduced herself. "Now, I'm thinking you're wondering how your father's name explains so much, now aren't you?"

"yes." Lupe nodded.

"Well, it all started a very, very long time ago. When the First Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons swore to protect the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the oldest was consumed by a great evil, and a battle between brothers broke out. The youngest won and the eldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld.

"Peace returned, and the younger brother hide all the weapons, placing a guardian to protect them if his brother ever sought them out. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, your father." Peridot explained. Lupe was silent and paying close attention the entire time. "Now do you understand?"

Lupe nodded, yet was still confused. "Why didn't my father tell me all this?"

"Probably because he didn't want you to be caught up in his sibling rivalry."

"I do know how siblings can be. I have twelve." To Lupe's surprise, Peridot didn't react as if she was surprised.

"I have twenty. Fifteen older and five younger." Peridot sighed. "But I left the pack, I left the clan to be a lone wolf. I was just so sick of all the rules and ranks and customs. Its pathetic, in my eye."

"I understand." Lupe responded.

"But, you must sleep. You're horribly injured and, unfortunately, I'm not the Sark." Before Lupe could ask who the Sark was, Peridot added, "I'll tell you about her later. Just get some rest."

Lupe obeyed and quickly fell asleep.

A/N How was it? Whoever knows where the Sark is from, they get a silver cookie! As for magicsdawntrillogy, when I read your review, I smiled! You were predicting the future, so don't feel bad! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also do not own the wolf swear, or the Darwin Awards.

Chapter 7: Raven

Lupe had grown to like Peridot. The she-wolf had been so kind to her and let Lupe stay with her until she could return to the Underworld. Lupe had begun to take an interest to wolves and Peridot told her stories and legends of the wolves.

One day, Lupe woke up to the sound of people walking outside the den.

"Wake up Peridot! Wake up!" Lupe awoke her friend. Immediately, Peridot got into an attack stance and prepared to defend her land and friend.

Suddenly, three men burst into the cave. Lupe took a good look at them. The human standing to the left of the center human was by far the smallest and looked no more than five years old, with red hair and brown eyes. The one to the right was slightly older, about age fifteen, and looked similar to the small one, only with brown hair. The center one was large and muscular, probably the father of the two other ones, had a spear in his hand and had red hair with brown eyes. He smiled.

"Look what we caught here, boys. A little damsel in distress, being held captive by an evil, horrible wolf." At that, Lupe growled, mimicking Peridot's growl, and set herself up to spring onto the attackers and kill them in an instant. The youngest seemed scared and took a step back.

"I don't think it is such a good idea." He said fearfully. His older brother smacked him hard on his head.

"Stupid! Of course it's a good idea. Any wolf is evil! We must destroy them!" The father looked proud of his oldest son and smiled at him. The oldest turned to his father. "May I have the honors?"

"I am proud of you. Knock yourself out." He handed his son the spear. The son took a step towards Peridot and raised him arm. Lupe saw her chance.

Lupe leapt up and bit down hard on his arm. He yelled out in pain and dropped the spear. Lupe released his arm and grabbed the spear. She raised it and pointed it to the father, who was surprised. She then noticed the small one recoiled in a ball in the corner.

"Get out!" Lupe yelled at them. They didn't move. "Get out! Before I shove this down your throats!" She threatened, raising the spear.

"She's bewitched! Bewitched!" The father yelled. Lupe was sick of him.

"You're bewitched." Before anyone could react, Lupe's spear hit him hard. He stumbled out of the cave, his wounds far beyond healing.

"You…you…you killed him." The oldest shook with rage. Lupe turned to him, a new weapon in her hand, ready to attack, the knife she stole from Luisa days before.

"He deserved it. Telling badly about my friend! You moldwarps! Get out!" Lupe yelled at them. 'Moldwarp' was the worst swear a wolf could say, even though Lupe wasn't a wolf. Of course, the two boys didn't understand it. Peridot, however, did.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." The oldest stomped out. "I'm telling the Ninjago police!"

"Then tell them that this is private property and you were trespassing." Lupe snapped at him. Before he could counter her snide comment, she added, "Oh, and also, go get a Darwin Award. Moron." Lupe silently laughed.

A Darwin Award was an award given to the stupidest of the stupid males. Often times, the winners got hurt doing their dumb stunt.

"You too. Get out. Never return." Lupe pointed at the younger one.

"And if we do?" the older one remarked. Lupe turned to him.

"I'll get my dad." She threatened.

"Oh! I'm so scared! What's he going to do? Yell at me? Chase me down a street?" The older one teased. Lupe just smirked wisely.

"Don't underestimate Lord Garmadon." The color drained from the boys' faces. "He'll destroy you in a second." The two boys dashed away after the information. Lupe turned to her friend.

"Lupe, you need to be more careful. That man could have killed you instantly had he not been focused on me." Peridot lectured Lupe. She then smiled. "But, good joke with the Darwin Awards."

"Honestly, Peridot, I wouldn't be surprised that, if they entered, they would only place fifth or sixth." The two both laughed. Then, Peridot and Lupe got serious.

"Anyway, where are the skeletons going for the first weapon?" Peridot asked.

"I think Wyplash told me they were going for the Scythe of Quakes first. In the Cave of Despair." Lupe told her. "But I don't even know where the Caves are."

"I think I may know someone may know where they are." Peridot smiled. Lupe looked at her with a puzzling expression.

"Who?" She asked.

"His name is Corbin. He's a raven." Peridot explained. "I've known him since I was a pup. We've been best friends ever since then. He'll help you. That is, if we can find him."

"Why? Is he missing?" Lupe asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, its just…he loves to travel, so I never know where he is exactly and at what time he's there." Peridot explained. She then sighed. "Whatever the case, I'm sure he'll return soon. He always does." Peridot then lied down and yawned due to tiredness. Peridot and Lupe had been hunting all day. The time wasn't wasted, though, they took down a deer.

Lupe also felt very tired, so she yawned and lied down next to her friend.

"Don't worry. We'll seek him out tomorrow. We'll find him." Lupe told her friend. Peridot just nodded her head.

"Very well. But we'd better get some sleep." She mumbled, barely loud enough for Lupe to hear. The two friends soon fell asleep and dreamed about the raven they were going to meet the next day.

For Peridot, she was excited. She hadn't seen her friend in years and was eager to catch up with him. For Lupe, she was also excited, but was still somewhat concerned and worried. She hopped that the raven Corbin would know the way to the Caves of Despair. All she wanted was to return home and inform her father of what Luisa had done. All she wanted was justice.

A/N How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Silver cookie for whoever figures out what "Corbin" means and what language the name is from!


	9. Chapter 8: Corbin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 8: Corbin

Lupe and Peridot woke up early, before the sun had risen, to begin their search for Corbin, Peridot's life long raven friend.

"Where do you think Corbin is?" Lupe asked Peridot. Peridot sighed.

"I honestly have no idea. He'll be in one area one day and on the other side of Ninjago the next." Peridot told her. "But, the thing that sets Corbin apart from other ravens is that he has a red streak on both sides of his tail feathers. So look out for that."

The duo met many ravens, and they asked all of them if Corbin had been seen, but none of the ravens knew where he was.

"Corbin hasn't been seen for weeks. We do not know where he is or any of his whereabouts." Ohanzee, a raven the pair met, told them.

Lupe and Peridot even asked a falcon named Chayton. Unfortunately, Chayton also didn't know anything about Corbin's location. He knew the adventurous raven, but did not where he was.

At the middle of the day, both Peridot and Lupe were becoming hungry. So hungry that when they were walking, and Peridot smelled the deer while Lupe heard the footfalls, they didn't think to chase after it as their mouths watered. They were lucky; it was an old, frail deer, an easy kill. After eating, the pair continued to search for the traveler.

"What if he's in Ninjago City? I can't go there." Peridot asked, extremely concerned. She and Lupe both knew that if Peridot set foot near any human settlement, she would cause uproar and would most likely be badly hurt.

"Then I'll go in." Lupe volunteered. Peridot sighed.

"But, Lupe, and I hate to say this and I don't mean any offence, but…don't you think that you might look, I don't know, just slightly…um" Peridot tried to nicely put her thoughts into words. She sighed and decided to just face the music. "Don't you think that you might look, just might, slightly…weird, going through the capital, looking for and possibly chasing a raven, wearing a long black cloak? Or your clothes from the Underworld?" Peridot tried to say without offending her friend. To her relief, Lupe just shrugged.

"Why would I care? They have their ways and I have mine. If they don't respect my ways, I won't respect theirs." Lupe said. Peridot nodded in agreement and understanding. The two remained silent before coming to the edge of the woods. Peridot stopped suddenly. Lupe took notice of her friend's new tenseness and became confused and alert. She leaned down to whisper in her canine's ear.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Lupe asked, only to be shushed by Peridot.

"I smell…" Peridot's eyes widened.

"What? What do you smell?" Lupe pressed.

"Human." Lupe's own eyes widened.

"How many?" Lupe wanted to know what she was up against. She pulled her hood over her head and took out her knife.

"Put the knife away. We're on free land now. It's everyone's land. Only one human." Peridot whispered. Lupe put her knife back in her cloak and straightened, but stayed alert. "Quickly!" Peridot urgently whispered. She then took off into the woods with Lupe right next to her. They stopped at a tree that had the base hollowed and Peridot climbed in, Lupe hid in a nearby bush thicket.

Lupe couldn't help but peek out to see the human. She had only ever seen three Over landers, one of which she ended, so she was curious. She slightly tilted her head and frowned in confusion.

_ This human is nothing like the other ones!_ She thought.

This human was, in her mind, most defiantly male, because he had no shirt. But what he did have was black hair. Lupe wanted to get closer so she could see his eyes, but she knew that she didn't dare. If she did, she would have many questions to answer and could risk putting her friend in danger.

Lupe stayed quiet and held her breath until the human was out of sight. He seemed to be heading to a very, very tall mountain.

Before she could react, Lupe felt two beady eyes staring at her. She didn't know how she classified the eyes being beady, she just knew that the eyes were small, and they were eyes.

After a few minutes, Peridot slightly huffed to get Lupe's attention. It worked, and Lupe's eyes were on her friend in a fraction of a second.

Peridot nodded quickly, her signal that she and Lupe agreed to use for _"Is he gone?"_

Lupe mouthed, _"Yes," _back at her.

Peridot moved out of the tree hollow, but Lupe stayed still. Lupe was breathing again, but as Peridot walked over, she felt a slight breeze she knew was caused by a raven. She looked up, and smiled.

Peridot snuck up on the black flyer, and leapt up on it.

"Whoa! What was that for? I was just curious, that's all! I swear!" Lupe spun around to see a raven with one of its wings lightly pinned under Peridot's front left paw. Peridot laughed, causing the flyer to calm down and smile at his friend. "Well, if it isn't Peridot! How have you been, my good she-wolf?"

"Fine, just fine." Peridot let go of the raven, who flew low to the ground before alighting on a large rock. Peridot then became serious and got down to business. "Anyway, I've been looking all day for you. So has Lupe!"

"Who's Lupe?" The raven asked. Peridot nodded to Lupe, who was still kneeling on the ground, observing the raven.

"I am Lupe." Lupe introduced herself. "You must be…"

"Corbin. The raven. Not an owl." Corbin introduced.

"Why would I mistake you for an owl?" Lupe asked. Corbin sighed.

"Wolves usually are closer to owls than ravens." He explained. "So, why have you two been looking for me anyway? Need a place to go?" Corbin laughed at his own joke.

"Actually, Corbin, we do." Lupe said, getting off the ground and standing up. Corbin flew to a nearby branch to get eye-level with Lupe, even though he couldn't see her face, which was still hidden behind her hood.

"Huh?"

"The Caves of Despair. I need to find them." Lupe informed the confused raven.

"Why? I mean, the despair that lurks there! For crying out loud, it even has 'despair' in its name. Why would you want to go there?"

"Because, the skeleton army will be there and…" Before Lupe could fully explain, Corbin cut her off.

"And you want to stop them. Right?"

"No! I just want to find my people!" Now Corbin was truly confused.

"Excuse me, your 'people'? What do you mean?"

"That's exactly what I meant." Lupe said, becoming irritated. Before Corbin or Peridot could even take a breath to answer, Lupe snapped, "I am Lupe Garmadon." Lupe pulled back her hood quickly and let her black hair fall. "Princess and heir to the Underworld, eldest daughter of Lord Garmadon."

A/N Drama! Who likes Corbin? PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 9: Rules

Lord Garmadon paced in his throne room ceaselessly. He had gotten word that Lupe and Luisa were missing, along with Lloyd. Of course, Lucine was not talking; no one had asked her too. Yet, no one suspected that she may have known something. Lucine was the most innocent creature in the entire Underworld.

"Where are they? Where are they? Where could they be?" Lord Garmadon muttered to himself. Suddenly, a messenger skeleton came running into the throne room, causing Garmadon to look up. The skeleton remembered respect and bowed quickly.

"My king, the army is ready for the crossing into the Over world, followed by the excavation of the Caves in search of the Scythe of Quakes." The messenger informed.

"Very well. Give them word that I give the order to precede. Go!" Lord Garmadon shouted. The skeleton briefly bowed and headed to the exit. Lord Garmadon remembered why he was angry in the first place. Angrier than usual. "Wait!" The skeleton turned around to face his master, terrified.

"Y-Yes, m-my master?"

"Tell them to keep a sharp look out for my two missing daughters and my son. If they find any of them, then bring them to me immediately. Now go! Don't wait until the Over world comes to us! Go!" He yelled the order at the cowering spec. Once the messenger was gone, Lord Garmadon resumed to his pacing.

Lucine was just outside his throne room, and happened to hear her father's footsteps. This greatly confused her, so she decided to casually walk in to see what was wrong.

"Hello, father." Lucine's happy greeting caused her father to cease his pacing and look up from the ground at her. Seeing her ever happy expression, he smiled slightly. "What troubles you today? You seem distant."

Lord Garmadon sighed, an extremely rare occurrence for him, and faced his daughter with a sad expression. "I apologize if I have been distant lately. It's just; I can't concentrate knowing that Lupe or Luisa could be in trouble." Then, muttering under his breath he added, "Most likely the latter to cause trouble than the former. Cursed to be an exact replica of me. And we don't know where Lloyd could possibly be."

Lucine furrowed her brow in confusion. Her father had again begun his pacing and murmuring under his breath, so low that even Wyplash probably couldn't have heard him.

"We'll find them. Don't worry father." Lucine's infamous cheerful smile returned to her face as she assured her father.

"It's only depending on when we find them now." Lord Garmadon muttered, barely audible enough for his youngest daughter to hear. Lucine just nodded slowly then made her way to the entrance to the throne room. "Oh, and one last thing."

Lucine froze. She had dreaded that anyone would ask her if she knew where her older sisters and younger brother were.

"Yes father?" Lucine asked, caution filling her once cheerful voice. Her father took quick notice in her sudden change in spirit. It was his turn to be the confused one. His angered and enraged frown turned into a frown of confusion within seconds.

_ How odd. Even Lucine is acting strangely. Might she know anything I don't about Lupe, Luisa, or Lloyd? Maybe, just maybe, even all three? _Lord Garmadon thought hopefully. He then decided to just simply shake it off lightly, thinking she was just worried that she might keep Frakjaw waiting. Krazi and the builders were playing yet another game of kickball, after all of their over five thousand games, which always ended in a tie, they were trying to determine who the best at playing was.

"Is everything alright, Lucine?" Lord Garmadon asked, approaching his daughter. Even though Lucine looked so much like him, she had a completely opposite personality. Kind, caring, cheerful, absolutely different from his own personality, consisting of hatred, vengeance, and pure evil. He put a caring, fatherly hand on his second youngest child.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Frakjaw and I were going to the last home game of kickball for Krazi and the builders. Or at least the last home game in the Underworld until they come back." Lucine looked down sadly. "I'll be lonely without Frakjaw, I know I have my sisters, but it just isn't the same without Lupe." Lord Garmadon patted his black haired daughter's head caringly.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry." Lucine lifted her head to meet her father's red eyes. The same red eyes she had. "Like you said to me only a few minutes ago. 'We'll find them. Don't worry.'" Lucine smiled slightly, causing her father to smile as well.

Lucine then had an idea. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"What if I went with the army to the Over world?" Before her father could utter any word of disapproval, she swiftly added, "I can fight. I've almost learned Spinjitzu."

Her words were true. Lucine was a speedy learner. Lord Garmadon could sense that his daughter was very near to unearthing the power of Spinjitzu. Lupe and Luisa had, but their Spinjitzu wasn't as powerful as their father's. One of the reasons causing this was that none of Lord Garmadon's daughters knew what element they had. Thus, the two eldest girls' Spinjitzu colors were both black.

Lord Garmadon considered Lucine's offer for what seemed to Lucine to last centuries. Finally, he came to a verdict.

"Very well. You may go." Before Lucine had time to celebrate, he added as quick as lightning, "But under a few rules."

Lucine only nodded her head and began to listen attentively to her father's rules, taking mental notes on the important ones.

"_Listen to Samukai._

_Don't go into a fight alone._

_Must learn to ride and drive a vehicle._

_Must learn to drive said vehicle safely._

_The Over world is a tempting place, stay with the army and don't wander off._

_If you see anyone named Sensei Wu, avoid him as much as you can._

_If Wu is to catch you, don't hold back on any of the defenses you learned._

_Do not eat a rock. Leave that job of dumbness to Nuckal. I don't care how much it looks like a doughnut, or a cupcake, or anything else."_

Lucine giggled slightly at her father's side comment. All the rest of her father's rules were about staying safe and in a group. Lucine paid attention, though she had heard the entire lecture before. Well, except for all the parts including some man named Sensei Wu.

"Father? Who is that man you named? Sensei Wu?" Lucine asked. Her father sighed.

"That story you will come to know in time. Anyway, if you want to get to the kickball game and the Over world, I would advise that you go on your way now." Lord Garmadon smiled slightly, then walked over to and sat on his throne of bones just as his daughter left the room, sprinting to find Frakjaw.

A/N Sorry for not updating. I was going through a pretty rough time for my friend and I couldn't work on this and be there for her at the same time, you know what I mean? Anyway, please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Caves

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 10: Caves

Corbin was speechless; Peridot was just blown back slightly by her friend's impulsive behavior.

"You…you…your, Lord Garmadon's daughter?" Corbin stammered black eyes wide with fear, awe, and shock. "As in, L-Lord Garmadon, the younger brother, h-he who was b-b-banished forever to the Underworld?"

"Correct." Lupe answered simply with great authority.

"So, therefore, y-your, like, his princess?"

"Isn't that what 'daughter of a king' means?" Lupe asked, her dark black hair slightly and gently blowing in the small breeze. Corbin was still in complete shock and at a lost for words. Peridot spoke up to break the thick tension.

"Nevertheless, please help us find the Caves, Corbin. We desperately need it. If anyone knows Ninjago, its you! Please help us! We will be forever grateful." Peridot pleaded with her friend.

After regaining his wits and calming down, Corbin slowly nodded.

"Under one condition." Corbin regained his stability in his voice. Lupe immediately became suspicious and tensed, ready to attack. Then, realizing she could easily take Corbin out with one hand if she needed too, Lupe calmed down.

"Which would be?" Lupe asked.

"You." Corbin pointed his wingtip at Lupe. "Tell the skeletons not to attack me, hurt me, or mark me as an enemy. I'll just drop you off at the Caves, and then I probably won't see you again. That is, if you're not going back home. You are going home, right?" Corbin asked.

"Yes Corbin. Once I have this whole mess sorted out, I'm going back to my kingdom." Lupe explained.

"And you," Corbin moved his wingtip to Peridot. "Will share your killings with me for a year."

"How about six moons?" Peridot offered, smiling. Lupe immediately caught on to what Peridot was smiling about.

Six moons meant only six months, only half of what Corbin first offered, which would eventually catch him by complete surprise. Lupe rolled her eyes. Then, she felt sad and homesick. She missed her sisters. Especially Lucine.

"Deal!" Corbin stuck his wingtip out at Peridot, who met him halfway with her paw. They shared a quick shake before turning their attention back to Lupe, who was still standing with her hood down, her hair still slightly blowing in the low breeze, yet only not as strong.

Lupe felt heartbroken as memories of Lucine and Frakjaw making all their silly deals and bets came rushing back to her. She remembered the bet they made the very day Lloyd's arrival was announced. She even remembered the bet's winner.

~Flashback~

"Come on, Frakjaw, you and I both know you owe me fifty knuckles! Just pay up!" Lucine merrily cheered as she ran after her friend through the smaller section of the skeleton kingdom where Frakjaw's cave was located.

"Not a chance! Krazi cheated so therefore it wasn't a fair bet! Re bet! Re bet!" Frakjaw yelled playfully over his shoulder at his happy and joyful friend.

"No way! You owe me and you know it!" Lucine soon caught up to Frakjaw on her short, quick legs. She football tackled him to the ground playfully and pinned him down. "Pay up! Pay up!"

"Alright, alright. Just get off me first." Frakjaw complained. Lucine had positioned herself so that she was sitting on her friend so he couldn't get up. Lucine reluctantly got off her friend. "I'll pay up. As soon as you catch me!" Frakjaw took off running again.

Lucine laughed joyfully and began to chase her best, undead friend again.

~ End of Flashback~

Lupe felt a small tear on the corner of her eye. She missed her home, her skeleton friends, and, most of all, her family.

"Now then," Corbin started, jerking Lupe back into the present. "We can go whenever you want, princess. Just tell us when." Before Lupe could answer, Corbin quickly added, "But could we wait just a little while? I'm tired. I've been flying all day."

"Alright, fine. We'll start going tomorrow. Once the sun peeks over the horizon." Lupe told her two new friends. "We set off for the Caves."

The next day, just as agreed, the trio set off in search of the Caves of Despair. To the surprise of both Lupe and Peridot, the journey did not take long at all. At the most, the journey only lasted until dusk. Lupe thought the journey would take a few days, possibly weeks, but she was still pleasantly surprised when she and her animal friends arrived at the Caves to find the army already working to dig up the Scythe.

"Perfect." Lupe muttered. He then realized that this would be the end of her journey with the two animals she had come to care for as friends. She knew that the sad good bye was creeping up on them. She sighed, and then turned to look at her friends to her right as they all stood on a large buff overlooking the Caves. Peridot was the first to speak.

"Well, here we are. The Caves of Despair." Peridot looked down at her front paws. She then smiled lightly, yet with a bitter sweet look in her green eyes. "And, I guess this is good bye, Lupe." She hung her head down again. Lupe, covered in her black cloak, knelt down beside her friend as Corbin alighted himself on Peridot's shoulder. The three of them sighed sadly in unison.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Before Lupe got up, she remembered something she had meant to give Peridot when she had saved her. "And please, Peridot." Lupe reached up behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. "Take this as a token of my thanks." Lupe put the necklace around Peridot's neck.

The necklace used to belong to Lilly Garmadon, before she passed away. It was a simple carved piece of Vengestone, a powerful stone from Ninjago that is said to have the ability to defend the owner from harm by the elements. A thin silver wire wound around the stone and was attached to a thin silver chain.

"It was my mother's, but now, it's yours." Lupe told Peridot. Corbin intervened and fluttered in between the two friends.

"And? What do I get?" He asked vainly.

"Here." Lupe handed him a smooth, round stone from the Underworld. She then rose up, and, with sadness in her footsteps, began to walk down the rocky hill to the Caves of Despair.

When she felt she was close enough for the skeletons working to hear her, she drew in a deep breath of air, only, even though she was noticed, it wasn't by her plan. Wyplash whipped his head around in the direction of her breath.

_Of course! _Lupe inwardly scolded herself. _Wyplash's sense of hearing and sight are by far the greatest anyone or anything could even dream of. He'll see me!_

Her thoughts proved to be true. Wyplash watched her as she made her way down the side of the large buff. She continued to climb down the side of the rocky terrain, slipping a few times and causing a small rain of dirt and pebbles to fall on whatever skeletons were under her. Most of the time, it was one of the Krazi brothers. Since no one could tell them apart, they were all just called the same name.

One of the Krazi brothers eventually looked up. When he saw his princess, he was happy, even though no one could ever tell how any of the Krazi brothers felt, covered in all their clown makeup.

"Princess Lupe!" Krazi called out. All of the skeletons froze what they were doing and looked over to see their princess, half dangling from a small ledge. One of the Krazi brothers, who was supposed to stop a cart from going over a ledge, did stop the cart, but he fell off the ledge. Lupe smiled at her people and laughed slightly. Lupe then let go of the ledge and landed on the ground to be greeted by her kind.

A/N You like? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago

Chapter 11: Truth

"Wyplash!" Lupe called out as she landed firmly on the rock ground, her cloak hood falling back in the process, revealing her long hair blending into the surroundings of the rock walls in the early night.

"Lupe! You could never believe how much trouble your father is going through to find you, your sister, Luisa," Lupe noticed a slight hitch in her friend's voice when he uttered her sister's name. "And Lloyd."

Lupe froze, and then thought quickly on a way to find her brother and rule the Underworld at the same time. Wyplash sensed his friend's tenseness.

"Are you alright?" He asked his friend.

"Yes. But, I need to get back to the Underworld and see my father, immediately." Lupe answered urgently. "And if anyone finds Luisa, tell her that she can't ever know my rage for her."

This comment took the skeletons by surprise. Lupe was usually calm and rarely got mad at anyone, even Luisa. For Lupe to be enraged at someone, it would mean that person had to have done something horrible.

"What did your sister do?" One of the Krazi brothers asked.

"It's a really long story." Lupe put emphasis on 'really'. "But I have to tell my father. Can I borrow anyone's vehicle?"

"Sure." The skeletons answered at once. A Krazi walked forward and gave her his motorbike. She thanked him, and then prepared to drive into the Underworld.

Meanwhile, Luisa was watching her sister get onto the motorbike to get into the vortex home. She smiled wickedly.

_All according to plan._ She thought. Luisa leaned forward slightly, then lost her grip on a rock and tumbled forward. She cursed mentally as she finally concluded her fall into the rock hole with a hard 'thump'

"Ow. Stupid rocks." Luisa mumbled as all eyes turned to her. Nuckal was the first to speak up this time.

"Uh, Lupe told us to tell you that she's really mad at you." Nuckal informed her meekly, before being whacked on the back of the head by Kruncha, who then proceeded to scold him that he didn't need to tell Luisa something if Lupe was still there. Nuckal's response from Luisa was a hard and cold glare from Luisa's red eyes. It was beyond difficult to believe that Lucine and Luisa had the same red eyes, only they seemed so different. Lucine's eyes always registered happiness and cheer; Luisa's eyes were always filled with cold hatred and anger.

Lucine was working deep in the mines, and was confused when Frakjaw stopped talking. She was lifting a heavy boulder and she needed her skulkin friend to help her lift it.

"Frakjaw, help me." She managed to chock out. Frakjaw turned back to his friend and helped take the boulder from her. Once she had regained her breath, she turned to her friend, who was looking out of the Caves again. "What is it Frakjaw?"

"Your sisters have returned." Frakjaw answered, though without his usual energetic personality.

"I want to see!" Lucine peered out of the Caves with Frakjaw to see Luisa and Lucine talking. The brunette smiled. Over the years, her hair had darkened from light blonde to light brown, but she had never minded about her appearance. She was only concerned about her family and Frakjaw, as well as the rest of the skeleton race. Lucine was happy that, finally, she wasn't the only girl working in the Caves.

Rushing down the cave wall to meet up with her sisters, Lucine realized that this reunion was not to be a merry one. She approached her two older sisters with caution, knowing that almost anything could set Luisa off.

"Hi Lupe. Hi Luisa." She greeted her sisters, causing all the heads to turn to her. Instead of wearing her usual black dress, she was wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt one of her older sisters used to own, most likely Lola. But Lucine still wore her signature black head band with a black flower on it. "Where have you both been?"

"I have been following the army to the Over world. I've been here the whole time." Luisa lied. Lucine didn't fall for her lie, she could tell that Luisa would dodge her question or make things up to avoid trouble for her.

"That's a lie! She tried to kill me and Lloyd!" Lupe accused her sister.

"Prove it!" Luisa challenged.

"You didn't come with us. Samukai did a head count before we left." Lucine countered.

"That and this." Lupe took out Wyplash's stolen knife and threw it at Luisa's feet. "You stole Wyplash's knife, then in the dead of night, took Lloyd to Ninjago and planned to kill him. Why? Because you didn't want to lose any chances of the throne. You didn't want any more competition."

Everyone was taken aback by Lupe's bold words. Even more taken back by her wrath dripping with every word. No one had ever seen the nineteen year old so enraged.

"But, I followed you and stopped you from killing him. Of course, you clearly caught up with me and knocked me unconscious." Lupe narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I was saved by a she-wolf, Peridot, and then sought out help from her raven friend, Corbin. He led us here, and now I stand before you all." The reunion had turned into a similar scenario as a court prosecution.

"Where are the animals? Surely they would back you up." Luisa questioned. As if on cue, Peridot leaped down from a ledge above them and was followed by Corbin, who landed on her shoulder when she landed. Luisa was speechless, Lupe just smiled, while Lucine rushed to the wolf and began to stroke her black fur.

"You were saying?" Lupe's rage returned as she remembered Lloyd. "Anyway, where's Lloyd?"

"Alive." Luisa answered simply. Relief flooded through Lupe. Her brother was alive, but she didn't know where he was.

"Where?"

"At some boarding school or whatever." Luisa replied casually.

"That's all I need to know, for now. But let's see what Dad has to say about this." Lupe challenged. Luisa's eyes widened but before she had the chance to run off, Lupe grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the motorbike. Lupe looked back at Peridot, who was getting hugged and pet by Lucine, and Corbin, who was flying overhead to escape Lucine's passion. "Thanks Peridot, and thanks Corbin."

Peridot wiggled out of Lucine's tight hug and walked to Lupe. Lupe leaned over on the motor bike so Peridot could whisper in her ear.

"Just take care and drop by when ever you'd like. Corbin and I will miss you." Peridot licked Lupe's cheek one final time before Lupe straightened up on the bike and rode into the Underworld with Luisa.

A/N how do you all like it? I'll be camping for about two or three days, so no updating then. But you will get the final chapter after that! If over ten people review asking for a sequel, then that's what you'll get! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: End

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I also don't own "Kingdom Come."

A/N REALLY long chapter ahead! Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!

Chapter 12: End

After arriving through the vortex, Luisa jumped off the motorbike and attempted to run away. Luisa ran through the entire Lowlands before Lupe finally caught up with her.

"S-stop doing that." Lupe panted. Both of the girls were panting, but Lupe knew that Luisa was faster than her, even though Lupe could outrun her. Luisa, panting, barely nodded her head before the two stood up and began to slowly walk towards the fortress looming in the distance.

After crossing many bridges and avoiding many questions from the citizens, mostly due to Lupe's cold hard stare, the sisters stood before the entrance to their home. Lupe, knowing that Luisa might try to pull another escape, forced her sister to enter first. To be sure that Luisa wouldn't run off again, Lupe took her hand and pulled her to the throne room.

At the sound of someone entering, Lord Garmadon looked up on his throne with a stone hard glare. His glare melted into a relieved smile when he saw his two missing daughters. However, he noticed his eldest daughter's death glare, of which he had never seen nor imagined on her face, and became suspicious. He rose from his throne and approached his curiously behaving daughters.

"I am so relieved that you two are back safely. Now tell me, where have you two been all this time? And where is your brother?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"He is alive. That is all I know. Where we were, father, well, that is a whole other story." Lupe answered as her sister kept her eyes on the floor in shame. Lord Garmadon eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Go on." He cautiously told her.

"Well father, it all started one night when Luisa decided that, to eliminate any extra obstacles and setbacks in her way to attempting to rise to the throne. So, to fulfill this vision, she kidnapped Lloyd while we were asleep and somehow managed to get the Lowlanders to acquire a vehicle for her to use to enter Ninjago.

Unknown to her, Lucine had witnessed her move from the fortress, so she became worried and woke me. I followed Luisa to Ninjago and stopped her from killing Lloyd, instead convincing her to abandon him alone in a remote area of the forest."

Lord Garmadon's eyes widened in shock at his daughter's words. Lupe ignored her father's reaction and continued the story.

"I again followed Luisa to where she abandoned Lloyd and attempted to take him back after she left. However, she put a knife to my throat and forced me to kill Lloyd. But before you go into hysterics, father, I tried to run with Lloyd away from Luisa. Unfortunately, she threw a large rock at my head, knocking me unconscious, and then took Lloyd away from me.

"When I awoke, I was in the den of a kind she-wolf, Peridot, who healed me then helped me find the Caves of Despair with the help of her childhood raven friend, Corbin. Luisa met me at the Caves as well as Lucine, and I took her back to the Underworld, where I stand before you right now, father." Lupe concluded.

Her father was in shock for a few seconds, but when he fully grasped the news delivered to him, he was enraged.

"Where is he?" Lord Garmadon seethed through gritted teeth at Luisa, who shuttered in fear at her father's anger at her.

"A-a boarding school, father." Luisa stammered. Her father, however, was not at all pleased.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

At the Caves of Despair, Lucine witnessed an amazing, yet unfortunate, event. A group who called themselves the 'ninja' had ambushed the skeletons, stole the map of the locations of the Golden Weapons, and had taken the Scythe of Quakes.

Lucine, of course, had not been able to fight. She was on the opposite side of the Caves when the ninja stole the Scythe. She did, however, see the Earth Dragon, as well as run away in fear.

Thankfully, she was able to outrun the dragon along with the other skeletons. Lucine decided to stay behind in a base the skeleton army set up in a forest instead of accompanying them to retrieve the Shrunkens of Ice.

"Really? We didn't get them either?" Lucine asked Samukai, who was absolutely enraged that the skulkin couldn't retrieve the weapons. Part of the army returned to the Underworld, including Samukai, while the rest, including Lucine and Frakjaw, stayed at their base.

Kruncha and Nuckal were placed with the duty to interrogate a hostage they kidnapped during the tussle to get the map. Lucine didn't know who the girl was, but she did know that Kruncha and Nuckal were never going to get any information out of her. She had already whacked Samukai hard in the head with her own head when he tried to get her to talk.

She was tough, no doubt, so it didn't surprise Lucine when Kruncha and Nuckal immediately slacked off of their duties once Samukai left. In fact, all the skeletons who stayed in Ninjago to guard the base slacked off. Some played cards; others scratched out a checkers board in the dirt and played checkers with some knuckles and pebbles they found.

Lucine seized the opportunity to formally meet the girl. Lucine poked her head around a bush that concealed her, and then advanced toward her. She had a look of anger, desperation, and loss mixed on her face. It soon turned to confusion and alertness when Lucine approached her.

"Who are you? No, wait, let me guess. Those boneheads have sent you to try to get me to talk, right?" Before Lucine could deny the statement, the girl added, "Well, tell them that I really don't know what this is all about. I didn't know about any map in my store. I…"

"I'm not here to interrogate you. I just wanted to meet you." Lucine defensively retorted. The girl calmed down, then frowned at Lucine. "I'm Lucine."

"I'm Nya. I run, or should I say ran, a blacksmith shop with my brother, Kai, in our village." Nya looked down sadly at the ropes tied around her and a tree, keeping her from escaping. "Until this happened."

"Don't worry; I'll get my dad to let you go. I promise." Lucine promised.

"Who's your dad?"

"Lord Garmadon. I'm his youngest daughter. I have eleven older sisters and one little brother." Lucine innocently informed Nya, who responded by her eyes widening. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired." Nya came up with the excuse.

"Okay, then I'll just leave you be. Bye Nya."

"Bye Lucine."

A few hours later, night had fallen and Lucine wasn't tired. The other skeletons were either marching around the perimeter of the base or sleeping. Lucine spotted a tree and decided to climb it and try to see what she could spot.

She climbed the tree, and then saw a great, vast sea of green tree tops. She was taken aback by the beauty, and a cawing raven was what yanked her from her deep thought. She smiled at the recognition of her friend, Corbin. Using the talent she learned to use from Lupe, she could communicate to the animals.

"Hello Corbin."

"Hello, Luca, was it?"

"Lucine." Lucine corrected him.

"Ah, that's right. Anyway, breath taking view isn't it?" Corbin landed on a tree branch close to Lucine.

"It surely is!" Lucine looked down to see that Nya wasn't asleep. Lucine thought for a moment, and then decided that maybe Nya was having trouble falling asleep. She brainstormed all of the lullabies she heard from her sisters or mother. She finally settled on her favorite that Lupe would always sing to her when she was scared.

"Run, run, run away, buy yourself another day,

A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear, so low only you can hear

Run, run, run and hide, somewhere no one else can find

Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go

Where you will still be all alone

Don't you fret, my dear, it'll all be over soon I'll be waiting here for you

Run fast as you can, no one has to understand

Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come

Fall back down to where you're from

Don't you fret, my dear, it'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

For you, for you, don't you fret, my dear,

It'll all be over soon, I'll be waiting here

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll be over soon, I'll be waiting here for you."

Lucine concluded her song and realized that the skeletons who weren't sleeping had gathered around the base of the tree. Lucine saw a small hole in the side of the tree and chose to stay in the tree for the rest of the night.

A few days later, Samukai returned with the rest of the skulkin army, as well as a few reinforcements. With news on Luisa and Lupe as well.

It had been concluded that Lupe was to be crowned the new queen of the Underworld after the weapons were retrieved. Luisa, on the other hand, was in the constant watchful eye of her father.

Before long, Lucine found herself with the rest of the army in the Forest of Tranquility. Nya had been taken away and Lucine was worried for her.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." Samukai announced with the Nun chucks of Lightning, Scythe of Quakes, and Shrunkens of Ice in his four hands. "To the Fire Temple!" The army cheered as three of the four ninja hung from a tree in rope.

Suddenly, Lord Garmadon's shadow appeared on the tire of the Skull Truck.

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld! Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons." Before vanishing back into the ground, the shadow turned and smiled at Lucine, before briefly patting her head.

"Uh, change of plans. To the Underworld!" Samukai announced, causing the army to cheer once again. Soon, Lucine was riding with Frakjaw on his motorbike and quickly reached enough speed to cross over to the Underworld.

Once she was home, Lucine ran to the fortress and went straight to her and Lupe's shared room, hoping to find Lupe. Sure enough, her sister was on her bed, reading some book Wyplash let her borrow so she could know everything there was to know about the Underworld. More than once had Lucine stolen one of Lupe's books and read it, so she was just as knowing as Lupe.

"Hi Lupe!" Lupe looked up and smiled.

"Hello Lucine. Have you seen father?" Lupe asked.

"No, but I just got home. I was actually wondering if you knew where he…" Lucine was cut off by what sounded like fighting in the throne room. Samukai's voice was hard to mistake, but there was another.

Lupe and Lucine rushed down to see what the trouble was, and saw an old man fighting Samukai, and losing. Soon, they were joined by four boys around Lupe's age, each dressed in a ninja uniform of black, blue, red, or white.

When the blue ninja tried to intervene with the fight, the red one spoke up, saying, "No, this is Sensei's fight."

Lupe reacted on instinct, she grabbed a staff she kept on her back at all times ever since her trip to the Over world and pinned it to the red one's neck.

"Who are you? What business do you here?" Lupe hissed. The other ninja recoiled in fear. Before anyone had the chance to react, an explosion caught their attention.

"No one can handle all of their power." The old man called Sensei remarked.

A vortex opened and Lord Garmadon looked prepared to go into it.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother."

"Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance, but where I go, the balance can be destroyed." Lord Garmadon turned to Luisa, who seemed disappointed that the fight was over so soon. "You." Luisa picked her head up. "You're coming with me. I wasn't kidding when I said you will never leave my sight again."

Luisa murmured phrases of profanity that Lord Garmadon had hardly ever used. The two of them jumped through the vortex, yet not before Lord Garmadon threw an object at Lupe and Lucine.

The ninja, aside from the red one, who was still pinned under Lupe's staff jumped to the area where Samukai had exploded to retrieve their weapons. Lupe removed her staff to bend down and pick up the object her father threw, allowing the red ninja to scurry away.

The Sensei said something, but neither Lupe nor Lucine was paying any mind. They were transfixed by the item in Lupe's hand.

After the ninja and their Sensei had been chased out of the Underworld, Lupe finally realized what the object was. A Soul Stone. Able to tell the destiny of an individual when another look at them through it. Lupe decided to test it out on herself. She walked to a mirror and looked through the stone at her reflection. The image was powerful. It showed a black wolf with another black wolf in the night. Nearby, a small campfire had been set up by five humans, four males and one female. Lupe pulled the stone away from her face.

_Why didn't it show me in the Underworld, ruling the skeletons?_ She thought. Lucine walked into their room and noticed Lupe deep in thought.

"Hi Lupe. Found out what that thing is yet?" She asked, walking up to her sister.

_Maybe…_ Lupe thought, getting an idea.

"Lucine, hold still for a few minutes."

"Okay." Lucine obeyed as Lupe put the stone up to her eye again. Just as she suspected, the image showed Lucine on the throne, a crown of bones resting on her head.

"Lucine, look into the mirror with this stone to your eye." Lucine obeyed, and was clearly taken aback by the image.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"You, Lucine, are destined to become the new queen of the Underworld." Lupe explained.

"But, what about you? What will you do?" In response, Lupe motioned for Lucine to look through the stone again. Lucine saw Lupe's image, yet was still confused. "I still don't understand."

"I made a promise to father that I would keep Lloyd safe. I refuse to break that promise." Lupe looked out the window. "And if by any chance that Lloyd is still alive, I'm destined to find him. While you are destined to rule the Underworld."

"But, how? I don't know how to rule the Underworld."

"Just remember what we taught you. And go to Wyplash if you get into any trouble." Lupe told her sister.

Later, Lupe told Wyplash of her vision, and, though skeptical at first, he finally agreed to crown Lucine instead of Lupe. The word spread quickly, and the next day, just as in the vision, Lucine was seated atop the throne, with the crown of bones on her brown head.

"Long live Queen Lucine!" The skeletons cheered. Lucine smiled, yet was curios as to why she couldn't find Lupe. She easily spotted her other sisters, yet Lupe was no where to be found.

"She's been gone all day. I believe she went to Ninjago for some reason." Wyplash told his new queen.

Though Lucine understood, she was still sad that Lupe couldn't see her crowned. Little did she know, a black creature lurking in the shadows had heard and seen all she needed to. The creature returned home, preparing to start a new journey.

A/N NOT the end yet! I'm working on an epilogue. It will only take place a few days later though. Anyway, so far I have six people asking for a sequel! Only four more to go! Please review! Anyone want to guess what the black creature was? Or who?


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. However I DO own the song.

Epilogue

* * *

~A few days later~

* * *

She sat on a wind swept bluff. Looking overhead, she sighed in relief. Her time would be up soon.

_ Thank Lupa. Now Corbin and I don't have to turn for another year._ She thought. She lifted her black head to the crescent moon and howled a song of thanks.

"Thank you, thank you,

Thank you, great Lu.

Who showed me the way,

I am glad to say.

Now let me change back,

To where I first was at.

On the night,

Of my bite,

So clear in the dark,

It left such a mark.

But now I must go,

Sorry to say so,

But now I must turn,

To now longer burn.

Thanks, thanks, and thanks some more,

For letting me stay, and play, and soar.

I thank you my queen and ruler,

I thank you for being my great teacher.

But now I must go forth,

To the world to be worth."

She finished her song just as a familiar scent wafted through her nostrils, causing her to panic.

"Peridot!" Her scent was confirmed by the call. She took of running away from the windy bluff to her home. The person was gaining on her now.

_ No! No! No! She can't see me like this! Not what I'm about to…_ her thoughts were cut off by an ear piecing howl of pain. _Its starting again._

The girl caught up with the wolf and was immediately worried.

"Peridot? What's wrong?" The girl asked, her black hair falling out of her hood slightly. The girl put her hand near her friend's muzzle, a huge error on her part. Reacting on completely on instinct, the wolf snapped at her hand, accidentally biting it in the process.

The next night, two black wolves stood on the wind swept bluff.

"Now, you must introduce yourself to the Teacher." Peridot explained.

"But, what am I to say?" Her new student asked.

"You need only say your name and where you are from. That's all." Peridot told her. With that, the other wolf began to howl.

After, the younger black wolf opened her green eyes to the brightness of the crescent moon.

"Peridot?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I do something?"

"What is it?"

"I have to find someone."

"You may do as you please. Just be back in the forest by nightfall and avoid human contact as much as possible."

"I will."  
"Then you may go." Peridot dismissed her pupil.

On her way, the black wolf stopped and looked at the moon again. An interesting sensation filled her lungs, as it ascended into her throat and finally her muzzle.

"I am of origin of the world under the world. I am who I am; no one will ever change that. I am Lupe Garmadon."

A/N The End! I hope the epilogue isn't too short. Please review if you liked it and I WILL make a sequel! It might be awhile though, I need to update another story of mine, but I will get to it, eventually. Just please be patient and hang in there.


End file.
